Ilógico
by alejandra.pyo10
Summary: HITSUKARIN. En un día tan frío en el que estaba con él ilógica mente lo que menos sentía en esos momentos era frío. ¿por qué? después de todo es la persona más fría de toda la Sociedad de Alma ¿o no?.


Hola estoy aquí de nuevo presentándoles una historia que espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirla es algo tierna así que a leer!

Y aprovecho para agradecer a los lectores anónimos que leyeron mis historias pasadas así como a los que me dejaron un comentario en la historia pasada: alyzama, MikeRyder16, Celeste kaomy-chan, meli1715, karin-chan150301, aresuri-cham (gracias por el apoyo) y a sakura 200 a todos les doy un enorme GRACIAS.

La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener

**Ilógico**

La Sociedad de Almas se ha encontrado en paz desde que terminó la guerra con los quinzis, todo estaba tranquilo y se podría asegurar que no había nada fuera de lo común, si no fuera por el tremendo frío que se sentía esa mañana, no era como los otros, este calaba hasta los huesos tanto que si te ponías toda la ropa del armario seguiría siendo un total fracaso ya que el condenado frío encontraba la forma de colarse para entrar en contacto con la piel, y ese era el caso de cierta pelinegra que se dirigía a cumplir su trabajo como tercera al mando en el 10mo escuadro.

-Ma-maldito f-frío —titiritaba en una nube que salía de su boca. A pesar de haberse puesto 3 sweaters debajo de su uniforme e incluso cambiar su short que solía ponerse por el pantalón normal de uniforme incluyendo su doble calceta en cada pie aun sentía mucho frio.

Y con mil maldiciones más llego a su escuadrón. Abrió la puerta encontrándose a su capitán sentado en su escritorio revisando el papeleo como de costumbre, de reojo la volteo a ver y después siguió con su trabajo.

Eso de él era muy común y más común era ver a la pelinegra repelar por su frialdad un simple "hola" no lo mataría pero hoy ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con la frialdad del ambiente como para también lidiar con la frialdad de él.

Todo estaba bien hasta que Karin dirigió la mirada a la venta la cual esta ABIETA

Con grandes zancadas se dirigió a ella y la cerro para después rebuznar un – ¡Toshiro está haciendo mucho frío y tú con la venta abierta!—

-Te puedo asegurar que no es mi culpa—Contesto con su misma actitud fría

-¡Ya sé que no es tu culpa!, de serlo todos estaríamos hechos un cubo de hielo—Menciono ganándose ahora una mirada helada—Mírame así tanto como puedas hoy el ambiente es mucho más frio que tu actitud y tus miradas—Bufo—A demás que tú no sientas el frio no significa que los demás lo hagamos de igual manera

-Está bien lo siento—Se dio por vencido—Ahora has tu trabajo—Y le señalo una pila de papeles

-Uff, como digas—Y así comenzó un largo día de trabajo

Cuando el reloj marco las 4:00 p.m. ya habían terminado y el sonido de unas tripas hizo notar que alguien tenía hambre

-Karin, ¿quieres y a comer algo?—

\- No tengo hambre—y una vez más el sonido de sus tripas la delato—Esta bien tal vez tenga "algo" de hambre- Contesto con sarcasmo

Al salir del escuadrón algo era claro

-El clima sigue pésimo—Se quejó la pelinegra mirando el cielo nublado.

Siguieron caminando cuando de repente una corriente de aire frio se soltó, chocando contra todo su ser, Toshiro observo como las mejillas y la nariz de Karin se ponían rosadas por el súbito choque

-Una y mil veces maldito frío—Se quejó para después sentir como caía sobre sus hombros una bufanda la cual se enrollo en su cuello, de inmediato dirigió su mirada al peliblanco esperando una respuesta

-Te hace más falta a ti que a mí—Fue su respuesta y en un movimiento tomo su mano y la jalo hacía su cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura para después cobijarla con su haori

-¿Q-qué haces?—

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Es algo que hacen todos—Dijo sin mayor problema, la pelinegra miro su alrededor y vio a muchas parejas tomadas de las manos, ciertamente era un día perfecto para estar con esa persona especial, pero en él era algo RARO y muchas personas se dieron cuenta ya que no dejaban de verlos

Y no los culpaba verlos así era tan… tan... ilógico

Tan ilógico como comer nieve de limón en un día que parecía que caería la peor de las tormentas de nieve.

Tan ilógico como abrazar un enorme cubo de hielo sin nada más que la ropa interior

O como abrazar al ventilador en una nevada

¿Quién abrazaría a la persona más fría de la SS cuando está haciendo mucho frio?

Después de un rato llegaron a un pequeño sitio para comer y en todo el camino Toshiro no la soltó

Al sentarse pidieron lo que comería y esperaron en silencio hasta que Toshiro habló

-¿Ya no sientes frío?—Dijo mientras la volteaba a ver a los ojos, el aun la rodeaba por detrás de la cintura con una mano y para este momento su otra mano la rodeaba por enfrente de la cintura, brindándole un abrazo completo

La pelinegra se perdió en sus ojos un rato antes de negar con la cabeza un poco sonrojada.

Toshiro se acercó a ella lentamente, haciendo que el corazón le latiera rápidamente y el sonrojo en su cara se incrementara, no lo puedo evitar y cerró los ojos, se sorprendió al sentir su respiración en su cuello, al abrir los ojos lo encontró acomodado entre su cuello

De un momento a otro se aferró más a él, a cercándolo más a ella, Toshiro al sentir esto abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de ella, como si se leyeran la mente se fueron aproximando poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno y cálido beso.

-Toshiro, t-te… .amo— Dijo desviando su mirada sonrojada

Toshiro la volvió a dar un beso tierno mientras la miraba directo a los ojos –Yo también te amo Karin—

Y ahí lo entendió Karin, definitivamente era ilógico, a pesar de estar siendo abrazada tan protectoramente y besada tan tiernamente por la persona más fría de la SS en estos momentos lo menos que sentía era frío

Lo que ahora sentía era

Calidez…

FIN

Eso es todo hitsukarinistas (por ahora mujajaja, ok no) espero fuera de su agrado, dejar un comentario recuerden que sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar XD bye bye


End file.
